Breaking the news
by MarineWolfRecon
Summary: Kate has been feeling very sick and doesn't know what it is. And when she does find out how will she tell Humphrey.


**Hey y'all thanks for checking out this story. It's a short one, I won't be able to put in and actual story for a while. I'm out of the country right now. But I will do what I can. **

Kate's POV

I'm walking home right now after Alpha duties and it's almost dark. I and Humphrey got married 10 months ago and I look forward to everyday with him. He's always making me laugh and every time I come home after along hard day he's right their making that bad day into a great day. We've also been trying to start a family. But last time I had a miss carriage. I was depressed for about 2 months, blaming myself for it. But Humphrey was right there for me. He's been there for me ever since we were pups. He would tell me that there's always going to be hardship and that we need to just get up and dust ourselves off and keep going.

As I walk home I walk slowly, sluggishly, and tired from the day. "Oh man. I just want to get home and lie down." When I reached the den I walk inside and find Humphrey gone. "Humphrey?" I call out but no response. "Hm odd, he's always home waiting for me." Behind me I hear what sounded like dirt falling. I move to the den entrance and say. "Humphrey? You thei-." Then all of a sudden Humphrey's face appears in front of mine. Apparently he's been hiding on the ledge above the den entrance.

"Hi, love.' He said

I was taken off guard and as I was screaming I smacked him across the face causing him to fall. "Oh my gosh, Humphrey. I'm so sorry are you okay?"

He was laughing a bit while getting up. "My face hurts a bit but I'm okay, don't worry." He said while rubbing his face.

I hug him and say. "I'm sorry."

"Kate, I told you its fine."

"Ya but I hit you. That's the first time I've ever done that to you."

"Again...it's fine. So stop worrying."

I laugh and say. "Alright, but I'm still sorry."

He laughs and kiss me. We sat their in each others arm's for awhile just enjoying each others company. Then next thing I know I'm being woken up by him.

"Hey, why don't we go to bed?"

I yawn and say " Good idea. I'm so tired." We go in, lie down, and I bury my face into his chest.

"Good night, Kate. I love you."

"I love you too." It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. But a little after dawn I woke up feeling really noshes. I got up real fast causing Humphrey to wake up. I run outside to a bush right next to the den and threw up. Humphrey ran to my side and stayed their until I was finished. When I was I sat back breathing heavily trying to regain myself. He raps his arms around me to comfort me. My fur is covering my eye's so he brushes them out of the way and see's me crying.

"Hey, your okay. It's alright" He runs his paws up and down my sides and back massaging them.

"Humphrey this is the fourth time has happened this week. What is wrong with me?" I said crying even more, afraid that I might have a life threatening disease.

"Honey your going to be okay. Alright?"

I nod and try to wipe my tears away.

"Alright, I'll help you back inside and I'll go get your mom." He walks along side of me into the den and I lay down. "I'll be right back." He said and kisses me.

Humphrey's POV

I brake the kiss and run as fast as I could to Eve and Winston's den. They are sitting outside the den and I yell. "Eve." As I approach them.

"Humphrey? Whats wrong?" She asked me.

I tried to speak but I'm out of breath so I motion to her that I need a minute to catch my breath.

"It's alright, take your time."

I only took a few seconds then said. "Kate's been throwing up for the past four days and we don't know whats wrong."

"I'll head right over." she said and run off.

I was about to follow her but Winston stoped me. "Humphrey, just a minute. I need you to cover for Kate today."

"But sir, I'm still in training and I need to be with Kate right NOW."

"You'll only be patroling and you'll be with another alpha. And don't worry I'll tell Kate, she'll understand."

I thought about it then said. "Okay, but come and get me if anything happens."

"I will. Don't worry she'll be okay."

Kate's POV

Mom comes in and said really scared and worried. "Sweety are you okay."

"I feel fine but I keep on throwing up."

She looks me over and say's. "You don't have a feaver. When do you usually throw up?"

"Mostly in the mornings and I've been having some stomach pains. Sometimes it's intense but not very often."

"Hm." She starts to fell my stomach and when she found what she was looking for she stoped and started to cry. But not of saddness. ""Honey, your going to be just fine."

Releived I said. "I am? Then whats wrong?"

"Kate...your pregnant."

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say and stumbled on my words. "What-are you-how-really? I said getting exceited.

She huggs me and I started to cry. "Congradulations, sweety heart."

"Where's Humphrey? I got to tell him that he's going to be a dad."

"I told him to fill in for you for you since you wouldn't be able to. But it seems now that you wont be able to for awhile." Dad said coming in and hugging me. "Congradulations, baby girl."

"Thanks, daddy."

"Well I better go tell Humphey the news." Dad said and started to leave.

"No wait. I'll tell him but I want to do it in a special way."

"You have any ideas on how?" Asked mom.

"Not really. I'm going to think about it."

"Alright, well if you need us just howl." Mom said and left with dad.

I went for a walk around the territory while thinking. "Hmm, how to tell him." Then it hit me. "Got it." I said and ran off to find him. When I found him he way's walking with Huch.

He sees me and runs up to me and say's. "What did Eve say?"

"I'll tell you later but everything is going to be great."

He sighs in relief and huggs me close to him. "I was so worried."

Huch walks up to us and say's. "Hey Kate, you can take him now our shift is over."

"Thabk you, Huch." I grab Humphrey and say. "Come on, I wont to show you something." I lead him to the rock where we were taken by the humans and ask him. "Do you remember what happened here?"

"How can I forget. Me and you were taken and sent away. Why?"

"Well I remember that this is where me and you truly began. If it wasn't for that journey I wouldn't of found out out on how much I truly love you." I kiss him then say. "I also want this to be the place where I tell you about our family."

He looks at me confused and then say's "What do you mean by "family"? Like your parents, sister, and Garth, or-"

"I'm pregnant."

He starts at be big eyed for a moment and then finaly say's "A-are you serious? Your really pregnant?" He said smilling really big.

"Yes, I am. That's why I was always sick in the mornings."

He huggs me and say's. "Oh Kate that's great. I'm so happy right now. Are you?"

"Well of coarse I am. Now come on, let's go tell everyone the news."

And that's how I told Humphrey. Soon we will began another journey together. A Journey I've always dreamed of taking.

**Alright that's my first story for y'all. I'll have an actual book in when I get home. Which wont be until January. Hopfully.**


End file.
